Amor Natural
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Hinata esta enamorada de Kazuki ¿Podrá ella poder confesar sus sentimientos, o se los guardara para si misma? [ONESHOT - Rangershipping - Pokémon]


Era un día común y corriente en la región de Floresta, un joven y apuesto chico se encontraba con su Minun descansando a las orillas de un río cercano, de repente aparece un Plusle encima de aquel joven, él reconoció al instante de quien era…

- Hola Kazuki – aparece alegremente una joven chica de cabellos turquesas  
- Hola Hinata, no me digas que vienes de una misión…  
- ¡Así es! Acabo de regresar de Villaestío, allí unos Scyther estaban destrozando todo a su paso, principalmente los negocios, pero gracias a mi astucia y junto a Plusle, pudimos capturarlos a todos  
- ¡Valla! Que bien que lo hayas logrado Hinata  
- ¿Y que ay de ti Kazuki?  
- Bueno, sucede que hace poco hubo un incendio en Sierra Oscura, y mi misión fue ir a extinguirlo, pero no sabes a quien me lo encontré de responsable…  
- Mmm… por la forma que me dices…veo que es alguien conocido… ¡Eh! ¡Acaso no será…!  
- Exactamente, fue Charizard, nunca imagine volverme a encontrarme al mismo pokémon-san con el que tuvimos problemas en la Reliquia de la Selva…pero vi que estaba herido… al parecer el equipo Go-Rock ah tenido que ver en esto de nuevo  
- Grrr, es que acaso ellos no entenderán nunca el daño que les están causando  
- Tranquila Hinata, a mí también me da cólera, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada hasta saber la ubicación exacta de su guarida, justamente de eso se esta encargando Alejandro y los otros jefes ranger  
- ¡Es cierto! – En eso se sienta al lado de Kazuki – Mmm… todo este asunto me deja muy pensativa  
- Hinata… - la mira un rato y en eso se le ocurre algo – ¡Oye! ¿No quieres salir este fin de semana? – sonriendo pícaramente  
- ¡Eh! ¡A mí me lo estas diciendo! – sonrojándose  
- ¡Si! A ti, ya que no veo otra Hinata cerca  
- Y que paso con "tus citas" – mirándole con una expresión de enojo  
- Ah~~~ No me lo hagas recordar…. La última chica con que salí, era alguien mayor que yo, y tenia la apariencia de una jovencita… pero cuando le dije que tenia una misión que hacer…. ella me rechazo y se fue – en eso le salen las lágrimas en forma de catarata  
- Oh valla… esto…  
- Con ella voy 13 derrotas en el amor y 115 victorias consecutivas como pokémon ranger  
- Te puedo hacer una pregunta – mirando al río levemente sonrojada  
- ¿Uh? ¿Cuál?  
- ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas en una chica…? – en eso agacha su cabeza y evita mirarlo, sino empezaría a sonrojarse más  
- Lo que realmente busco… - en eso Kazuki levanta la mirada hacia el cielo – es una chica que sepa entender mi trabajo además de que me ame de verdad  
- Kazuki… - en eso lo vuelve a ver pero sonrojada  
- Jaja Creo que soné cursi – poniendo su mano en su cabeza  
- Es cierto, realmente lo sonaste Jajaja

En eso, ambos pokémon rangers empiezan a reírse por el comentario, Hinata pensaba en ese momento que quizás había alguna oportunidad para ella así que acepto la invitación de Kazuki para salir el fin de semana, entonces el joven ojiazul le dice que se encontrarían en Otonia a las 4 en punto el domingo.

Ya habiendo pasado los días, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación buscando que ropa ponerse para esa ocasión tan especial, ya que estaba decidida en que ese día podía ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos….después de tanto que han pasado juntos, el apoyo mutuo que le brindaba en cada momento, y aquella valentía que ella tanto admiraba junto a su noble y valioso corazón… a pesar de tener personalidades distintas, ella se sentía cada vez más atraída a él, ah tal extremo que el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, un anciano de Villavera les dijo que "eran una linda pareja de novios" pensando que lo eran, pero Kazuki empezó a reírse, aunque para Hinata eso le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía… Mientras ella seguía recordando aquellos momentos, de repente se da cuenta de la hora, la cual marcaba 5 minutos para las 4

- ¡Ay! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – en eso coge un blusa manga acero de color verde agua y una falda de color marrón, además de un par de pequeños aretes de perla junto a un collar los cuales hacían juego con sus zapatos de verano blanco.

Después de haber pasado 30 minutos, ella llega corriendo al lugar donde habían quedado en encontrarse, en la plaza de Otonia, Hinata estuvo mirando por diferentes direcciones pero no lo veía por ningún lado…

- Mmm… quizás ya se fue de tanto esperar… - Hinata se sentó a la orilla de la fuente central mirando cabizbaja… pero en eso alguien se acerca…  
- Hola ¿Tú eres mi compañera Hinata?  
- ¡Kazuki! – sorprendida  
- ¿Eres a quien cite hoy día?  
- Si…  
- Entonces… - tomándola de la mano y entregándole a la vez un ramo de flores- estas son para ti – sonriéndole infantilmente  
- Ka-Kazuki… - sonrojándose – g-gracias, no te hubieras molestado  
- Jeje, descuida, es lo que habitualmente hago en las citas – poniendo su mano en su cabeza  
- Teniste que arruinar el momento… - murmurando un poco enojada  
- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – acercando su cara a la de Hinata  
- ¡E-eh! ¡N-no! – sonrojada

Después de eso empezaron a caminar juntos, hasta que Kazuki le dice algo a Hinata…

- Por cierto… es la primera vez en que llego temprano a una cita, al parecer tuviste un contratiempo  
- ¡Eh! ¡Qué llegaste puntual! Pero si yo te estuve buscando  
- Es que viendo que aun no llegabas pensé en comprarte algo, así que me fui a recorrer las tiendas de la ciudad para ver que podría ser buen regalo para ti, y justo cuando llegue de nuevo a la plaza, te vi, aunque triste… si te ha pasado algo, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo Hinata  
- Gracias Kazuki, pero estoy bien – le sonríe alegremente  
- Me alegra saberlo – le sonríe muy tiernamente lo cual produce que se sonroje un poco Hinata  
- ¡Mira Kazuki! – señalando una heladería – Que te parece si nos refrescamos un raro –guiñándole el ojo  
- Esta bien, pero tu pagas – sonriéndole pícaramente  
- ¡Kazuki, donde están tus modales!  
- Jajaja, tranquila, estaba bromeando, bien – observando el mostrador – ¿que sabor de helado deseas?  
- Mmm… creo que escogeré de fresa  
- Señorita, deme por favor un helado de fresa y otro de chocolate  
- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su preferencia – le sonríe amablemente la cortes heladera  
- Ten Hinata – entregando su helado correspondiente a la chica de pelos turquesa  
- Gracias Kazuki… Hmmm, ¡que rico! Realmente en verano es bueno comer un helado así  
- ¡Oh! Yo también quiero probar – en eso toma delicadamente su mano y saborea el helado de fresa de Hinata  
- ¡Kaz- Kazuki! – muy sonroja y con una expresión de enojo – ¡Deja mi helado en paz! Además tú tienes el de chocolate  
- Tranquila, no te enojes, solo que se me antojo probarlo, mira, ten, te invito – dándole su helado de chocolate  
- Eh-eh… - la joven tenia también ganas de probar el helado de Kazuki, pero a la vez sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero justo cuando estaba por probarlo…  
- ¿Hinata? ¿No te gusta el sabor de chocolate?  
- ¡Eh! No, al contrario, me gusta mucho  
- Pero es que como estas demorando en probar…. ¿Segura estas bien?  
- ¡Si! ¡Estoy súper bien! ¡Ah! Mira, el mar – corriendo al muelle  
- ¡Eh! ¡Oye Espera! – corriendo atrás de ella

En eso Hinata se detiene mirando el atardecer, en eso ella se puso a pensar el porque no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía…de repente las lágrimas empiezan a brotar

- Hinata… la próxima vez no corramos con el helado, justo se me acaban de caer… ¿Eh? – En eso se da cuenta que Hinata estaba llorando – Hinata… ¿Qué pasa? – acercándose a ella  
- Kazuki… - mirándolo llorosamente  
- Dime el porque de tus lágrimas… ¿algo te paso no?  
- Soy una cobarde… - en eso empieza a llorar con más fuerza  
- Hinata… claro que no, tu eres una chica muy valiente, desde que te conocí en la base de Villanevera siempre haz demostrado valor en diferente misiones, prácticamente tu fuiste mi inspiración para continuar adelante, además tu eres la persona más especial para mí…  
- ¡Eh! – en eso Hinata se sorprende, ¿escucho bien? Dijo que "es la persona más especial para él", en ese momento la joven chica se sonroja – Kazuki… acaso me estas diciendo que…  
- Yo… ¡yo te amo Hinata! – sonrojado  
- Kazuki… yo también te amo... - en eso empieza a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad, y lo abraza fuertemente, lo cual el joven y apuesto ranger corresponde; en ello, ambos se miran fijamente, Kazuki le limpia delicadamente las lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata, en eso, una extraña fuerza de repente les hacen sentir que el tiempo se detiene para que puedan acercar sus rostros lentamente y así unir entre sus labios aquella sensación que los hacia sentir enormemente felices… aquel momento quedó grabado para toda su vida… fue el momento en que ambos rangers se dieron su primer beso y el comienzo de algo maravilloso para ambos  
- Oye Kazuki… - aun abrazándolo y levemente sonrojada  
- ¿Dime? – Jugando un poco con el pelo de su amada  
- ¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos? – le pregunta tímidamente  
- Desde que aquel anciano nos confundió por pareja… yo me reí, pero por dentro sabia que de tantos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, aquel sentimiento de amistad ya no era el mismo, aquel día en la noche me di cuenta de que te amaba  
- Entonces… - poniendo cara de puchero – ¿por qué te citaste con aquella chica?  
- Ejem… esto… - poniéndose nervioso  
- Estoy esperando Kazuki… - enojándose  
- Ella solo era una amiga, en cerio  
- ¡Ka-zu-ki! – enojada  
- Hinata, no te pongas celosa – nervioso y empezando a correr  
- ¡Kazuki, ven acá! – siguiéndolo

En eso, a pesar de los males entendidos, aquel día la pasaron muy bien, y lo mejor de todo es que ambos son muy felices por el inmenso amor que se tienen, y al que tienen a los pokémon como Pokémon Rangers de Floresta.

Fin.


End file.
